<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chamomile by CelestialVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935169">Chamomile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid'>CelestialVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, geralt doesn't know how to use his words, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chamomile bath and a Witcher who can’t use his words to express himself...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud crash as Jaskier upended the bucket and poured the warm water over Geralt’s head.</p><p>Geralt grunted, his long wet hair sticking to his face. Droplets of water dripped from stray strands of hair and rivulets of water caressed his scarred skin, washing away the selkie blood that covered him.</p><p>“Now, now, stop your boorish grunts of protest,” Jaskier said dismissively, setting aside the empty bucket and drying his hands on a towel. “It is one night of body guarding your very best friend in the whole wide world, how hard could it be?”</p><p>Geralt shot a glance over his shoulder at the bard.</p><p>“I’m not your friend,” he said firmly.</p><p>“Oh? Oh, really? You usually just let strangers rub chamomile onto your lovely bottom?”</p><p>Geralt levelled him with a look</p><p>Jaskier turned to walk away. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the back of his billowing shirt and pulled him into the bath tub. Waves of water spilled over the side of the tub, crashing across the wooden floor boards like waves breaking against the shore.</p><p>Jaskier went rigid, his soaking wet clothes clinging to his body and the soft cotton of his shirt growing transparent—giving Geralt a glimpse of what laid beneath.</p><p>“I’m not the one who needed the bath,” Jaskier said quietly.</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes on the bard, his voice low as he said, “We are not friends.”</p><p>“I honestly cannot tell if you are flirting with me or threatening me,” Jaskier told him, looking at Geralt with a look of fear and arousal.</p><p>Geralt weakened his hold on the back of Jaskier’s shirt, entangling his fingers in the rippling fabric of the front of the man’s blouse. He pulled him closer, bringing his lips to Jaskier’s.</p><p>The kiss was surprisingly gentle, making Jaskier melt into Geralt’s arms.</p><p>His eyes fluttered shut and his hand slid up the front of Geralt’s bare chest, his thighs straddling Geralt’s lap as he moved to sit more comfortably in the tub.</p><p>Geralt’s hand slid around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing the bard’s slim body against his.</p><p>Jaskier’s hands slid up Geralt’s body, gently cupping his face.</p><p>Geralt slowly drew back, looking deep into Jaskier’s sky blue eyes.</p><p>Jaskier’s shoulders rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, his lips trembling as he met Geralt’s gaze. He blinked in surprise.</p><p>“So, we are…”</p><p>“Not friends,” Geralt finished.</p><p>“Not friends,” Jaskier repeated back to him, a hint of a smile turning up the corner of his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>